Te amo, idiota
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: Una visita inesperada de parte de su más odiado hermano termina en algo inesperado. Basado en un juego de rol. GuatemalaxMexico, yaoi, lemon


Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pareja: GuatemalaxMéxico (RicardoxJuan)  
Advertencias: yaoi incestuoso, lemon (mentes inocentes, aun estan a tiempo de conservar su inocencia (?)), algo larguito el fic XDU

* * *

Me encontraba en el interior de mi sala dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar, estaba bastante alterado… ¿y cómo no estarlo? Después de todo lo que paso esta tarde…

Flashback

Hacia mucho que no tenía un día libre, ya saben, tanta guerra civil y demás problemas internos me tienen hasta la *****, así que aprovechando, tome un libro de la estantería y comencé a leerlo. Si, todo estaba tranquilo…hasta que senti mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo.

-uh… ¿Quién sera? Seguro y es el pendejo de Honduras…- tome el teléfono de mala gana y respondí – mira, Hondu, no me interesa que el huevo haya llegado antes de la gallina, o que Disney haya comprado Marvel, ni tampoco si puedes lamerte el codo, en vez de estar haciendo estupideces deberías preocuparte mas por tu situación que es algo serio… ¿entiendes?

-emmmm…claro…pero…yo no soy José…

Me quede callado….esa voz…esa insoportable voz no podía ser de nadie más que de ese pedazo de animal que tengo como hermano…si, si había alguien más insoportable que Honduras era sin duda…

-¡MÉXICO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "NO ME INTERRUMPAS EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE NO ENTIENDES, EH?!

-l-lo siento…pero si me dijeras cada cuando es tu tiempo libre habría llamado en otra ocasión…en fin, solo te llamo pa´ avisarte que ya voy a tu casa…

-¿Qué que?

-y me vale madres si me odias, me detestas o me deseas la muerte, yo de todas formas iré ¿entendiste, wey? Sale, nos vemos…- colgó antes de que pudiera responderle algo. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que reaccione, arrojando mi celular al piso con todas mis fuerzas, además de que parecía que salía humo de mi cabeza por la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

-¡JUAN JESÚS RODRÍGUEZ MARTÍNEZ, TE ODIO!- ese tarado…siempre haciendo este tipo de cosas ¿es que acaso no logra entender que lo odio, qué no me interesa volver a llevarme bien con el como en la época en que Maya-san nos cuidaba o cuando vivimos al lado de Antonio-san? Oh, bueno, siendo él, creo que no es de extrañarse mucho…un idiota siempre será un idiota…

Fin de flashback

Ya eran como las 11 de la noche y el muy pendejo aun no llegaba ¿es que acaso se volvió a perder en el camino? Mejor para mí…así no tendré que estarlo aguantando.

Fue en ese momento en el que escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta…-maldición, mejor me hubiera callado…- me dirigí a la puerta sin muchos ánimos y me encontré con el…-por dios ¿qué fue lo que te paso, estúpido?- dije al ver que estaba con la ropa un poco rasgada, sucia de tierra y con unas cuantas manchas de sangre en el brazo izquierdo.

-ah, hola Guate…esto…ah, es que cuando venia de camino para acá me perdí en la selva Lacandona y me atacó un animal de por ahí…sabia que no debí dejar a Josefa en la casa…

-ven acá, mula- lo tomé de la muñeca y lo metí al interior de mi casa, dejándolo sentado en uno de los sofás –quédate ahí, no vaya a ser que te pierdas- le dije, dirigiéndome rápido a buscar algunas vendas y alcohol para curarle esa herida en su brazo. Regrese con esas cosas y comencé a limpiarle.

-ahhhh…wey, ten cuidado, arde un buen.

-cállate y aguántate, niñita- le respondí mientras continuaba con mi trabajo ¿Por qué mierda estaba haciendo esto por el? ¿Es acaso este instinto sobreprotector para con mis hermanos el que me hace actuar de esta forma?...que importa…termine de limpiarle y empecé a ponerle la venda.

-jeje… ¿sabes? Esto me recuerda un poco a cuando nosotros dos vivíamos con Maya…cuando tú te caías o chocabas contra algo por tu problema de visión y yo era el que siempre iba a consolarte y a curarte las heridas que te hacías- sonrió... lo primero que hice fue apretar fuerte la venda para que se callara.

-auch ¿Qué te pasa, wey? Eso duele…

-te lo mereces…- le respondí inmediatamente. No quería recordar aquellos tiempos en estos momentos...termine de vendarlo y me levante –listo…ahora te pediría que te largues…

-esto…si…supongo, pero…ya es algo tarde…y ya sabes, la inseguridad y todo…¿me puedo quedar contigo? Al menos solo por esta noche…prometo no hacer destrozos en tu casa ni nada

-¿Qué puchicas estas pensando, cerebro de maíz?- Esta muy equivocado si cree que lo voy a dejar quedarse aquí. Pensaba en decirle que se largara, que no pensaba mantenerlo…pero…algo dentro de mi me hizo cambiar de parecer…suspire y después le respondí –solo dejare que te quedes una noche ¿entendido? En cuanto amanezca quiero que te largues.

-ok, ya entendí- respondió con una sonrisa. Lo mire con cierto fastidio y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa para que este se cambiara –supongo que esto le quedará…- regrese a la sala y le lance la ropa –aquí tienes…cámbiate y vete a tu habitación…

-gracias…eres muy amable

-c-cállate…si estoy haciendo esto es porque…porque das vergüenza ajena de esa forma

-si, claro, lo que digas, niichan- me respondió antes de irse a la habitación en la que se quedaría, la cual desgraciadamente estaba justo al lado de la mía.

Me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes tomar un libro de la estantería. Me senté en mi cama y me puse a leer. Paso un rato hasta que escuche a ese tarado tocando la puerta -¿ahora que quieres?- pregunte fastidiado desde mi lugar.

-esto…ummm…es que me aburro, no puedo dormir…

-¿y eso a mi que?

-pues…no se…podríamos hacer algo ¿no?

Me levante para abrir la puerta –déjame en paz…te odio…- estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero el desgraciado me detuvo –vamos, Guate…antes nos llevábamos bien…. ¿por qué no puede volver a ser todo como antes?...

-yo ya te lo he repetido varias veces, no se porque preguntas

-si, lo se, pero…vamos, alguien no puede odiar tanto a otra persona solo por eso…bueno, quizás si…yo todavía odio un poco a América-kun por eso y por lo de mis lentes…

En cuanto escuche ese nombre saliendo de sus labios me moleste -¿Qué no existe un momento de tu vida en la que no dejes de mencionar a ese rubio?- siempre que hablaba de el me enfurecia totalmente por alguna razon, es verdad que Alfred-san es una persona que influye demasiado en muchos de nosotros...incluso en mi, pero...cada vez que ese nombre salia de los labios de Juan, me ponia furioso-...¿quieres saber por que te odio tanto?- pregunte molesto –bueno, ya que tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré… es porque no te soporto… ¡eres la persona mas inútil, molesta, torpe y despreciable que puede existir en este mundo!…siempre me ignoraste en el pasado y ahora si actúas como un buen hermano mayor ¿no? Déjame decirte que eres de lo peor…

Se quedo un momento en silencio hasta que finalmente respondió -…y-yo…yo nunca te ignoré… ¡s-siempre te trate de la misma manera que al resto de nuestros hermanos, nunca hice ni he hecho distinciones con todos ustedes…y además…¡fuiste tú quien me abandonó! Así que no quiero que empieces a hacerte el mártir, que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto sufrí cuando te llevaste a Hondu, a Salva, a Nica y a Tica contigo…- note como se le empezaba a quebrantar la voz…pero no me importo…yo seguí con mi enojo. Empezaban a salirme unas lágrimas, pero las limpie de inmediato.

-¿no me ignorabas?...¿no me ignorabas?...Todo el tiempo, desde que Alfred-san llegó a tu vida…te olvidaste por completo de mi…de nosotros…y además…si en verdad te dolió tanto el que me los haya llevado ¿entonces…entonces por que ******* no me detuviste, eh?- pregunte bastante molesto.

Una vez más hubo un momento de silencio de su parte…pensaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero me volvió a detener.

-e-espera…por favor…yo…nu-nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de ninguna forma... de haber sabido... ¿que por que no te detuve, preguntas?...pues porque…pensé que quizás eso era lo mejor... estaba atravesando momentos muy difíciles y... si hubiera hecho que te quedaras conmigo habría sido egoísta de mi parte...- ni el y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta en ese momento…pero al haber dicho eso no noto, o quizás no le dio importancia al hecho de que solo estaba hablando de nosotros dos, sin tomar en cuenta al resto –y…y ya ves…hiciste un mejor trabajo que yo, al menos pudiste mantenerlos unidos mas tiempo…

Ahora fui yo quien se quedo callado –d-deja de mentir ¿si?-…la verdad…es que yo ya sabia sus razones para haberme dejado ir…las sabia desde un principio, pero…aun así, no se…sentía rabia, rencor, odio al recordar aquello... ¿pero por que? Continué diciéndole todo lo que tenia dentro sin darme cuenta -y-yo nunca te importe...desde que el apareció en tu vida no hiciste mas que ignorarme...siempre preferías verlo a el…y yo, bien gracias…si te hubiera importado realmente te habrías esforzado en tu gobierno...y así no te hubiera abandonado- mi voz se estaba comenzando a quebrantar, además de que comenzaban a brotar mas lagrimas de mi rostro -y-yo...es verdad que me habías decepcionado y por eso te abandone, pero...siempre estuve esperando a que volvieras por mi y...nunca lo hiciste...- ya no pude contenerme mas y comencé a llorar -…maldición…maldición…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré de esta forma frente a el?...maldición…- sabiendo que el cerrarle la puerta seria un acto inútil de mi parte, simplemente me di la vuelta y me senté en mi cama…descargando ahí todo mi llanto.

-…Ricardo…-seguramente se quedo viéndome ahí, escuchando como lloraba…no se en que momento paso exactamente, pero al darme cuenta el estaba abrazándome…como en aquellos tiempos en los que éramos niños… -se que... no son excusas... pero... ¿como puedes creer que iría para traerte de vuelta...si cada vez iba cayendo mas bajo? - hizo otra pausa a la vez que trataba de calmarse para continuar y que no se le siguiera quebrando la voz -además... tu ya me decías de todas las formas posibles que me odiabas... no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para luchar en una batalla que ya tenía perdida... - tomó aire de nueva cuenta - ya dije que no son excusas... pero solo... pido que me perdones... por todo el daño que te he hecho... nunca quise dañarte... aun así, entenderé si no quieres hacerlo y me sigues odiando...porque lo merezco…soy de lo peor…hacerle daño a un ser querido sin darme cuenta…

-Ju-Juan…- por inercia me acomode sobre su pecho mientras me decía todas esas cosas -y-yo...lo sabia...pero...pero...aun así...quería que me llevaras a tu lado- tome un poco de aire antes de seguir - y al ver q-que no te dabas cuenta de ello...me sentí bastante molesto...de que no lo hayas podido ver...y-yo…s-siempre ando diciendo que te odio por otras cosas...pero ninguna de ellas es cierta...- fue entonces cuando escuche como me pedía perdón. Me separe del abrazo y voltee a verlo, estaba con los ojos llorosos y tenia un gesto de tristeza… -Juan...yo...- decidí alejar de una vez todos el odio que estaba en mi y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…ser sincero con mis sentimientos. Fui acercándome lentamente a su rostro y lo bese, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas -...te amo...y demasiado...a pesar de todo lo pasado...te sigo amando como siempre lo hice...- le dije finalmente.

Al fin había dejado brotar sus lágrimas que estaba conteniendo hace poco. -Ricardo... yo...-continuó abrazándome, como si tuviera miedo de perderme si me soltaba -yo... yo también te amo... - confesó al fin esas palabras que aunque siempre las escuchamos, son tan difíciles de decir... - ¡si-siempre lo he hecho! Pero... fui un idiota... un idiota por creer que era un simple cariño de hermanos... me siento mal cada vez que te digo que te quiero... ¡porque yo no te quiero, yo te amo! Te quiero demasiado como para que solo esa palabra baste, eres mas que un hermano para mi, Ricardo... - soltó en llanto y se recargo en mi pecho -lo supe desde hace tiempo pero... tenia miedo de que si te lo decía te alejaras de mi... por eso siempre intentaba que nos lleváramos bien...- su llanto no le dejo continuar.

Realmente me había quedado sorprendido ante su respuesta -¿…en…en verdad?... ¿no me estas mintiendo?

Negó con la cabeza a mi pregunta –t-te estoy diciendo la verdad…lo juro…

Di un suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo -...Juan...y-yo también te he amado desde siempre...vos…eras bastante bueno conmigo de niños...al principio pensaba q-que era una simple admiración hacia mi hermano mayor, pero tiempo después...me di cuenta de que era algo mas...te lo quería decir pero...mas que lo que Antonio-san, la inquisición o los demás pensaran...tenia miedo de lo que vos llegaras a pensar de mi y que te alejaras...fue un error...porque después llego Alfred-san y...en esos momentos me sentía bastante celoso y triste de que lo admiraras...- di un suspiro antes de continuar -cuando...cuando te independizaste de Antonio-san...11 años después...mi admiración y cariño hacia ti y mis ganas de ayudarte me hicieron declarar mi independencia a mi también...fue por eso que me independice justamente el mismo día que tu lo hiciste...y cuando termino la guerra y mis jefes me ordenaron que me uniera a ti...me sentía bastante feliz...feliz de que después de mucho tiempo pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo...- me limpie las lagrimas que me habían estado saliendo y lo mire a los ojos -...siempre fuiste muy importante para mi...solo que...deje que el odio me dominara...comencé a maldecirte, a despreciar todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo, borrar todos mis recuerdos de ti...pero por mas que hacia eso...seguía teniendo este sentimiento de amor dentro de mi- le limpie las lagrimas de su rostro y después volví a besarlo, esta vez fue un beso mas profundo -te amo...

Después de todo eso solo correspondió al beso - Ri-Ricardo... - sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Alzó ambas manos y acarició mi rostro - yo...yo también te amo... no tienes idea de cuanto...- esta vez fue su turno de besarme de una forma más apasionada.

Lo abrace con fuerza mientras nos besábamos, me sentía...tan feliz en esos momentos...al fin...podía estar a su lado. Me separe un poco para tomar aire y después seguí. Lo pegue mas a mi cuerpo y al poco rato comencé a meter mi mano bajo su camisa y le acaricie la espalda....me acerque a su oído para volverle a repetir -yo también te amo demasiado...no quiero volver a sepárame de ti nunca…

Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir mi mano acariciándole la espalda  
-jejeje, de cualquier forma, no permitiré que te alejes de mi... nunca mas...- dicho esto continuamos besándonos mientras una de sus manos me quitaba la camisa y la otra recorría mi pecho.

Al igual que el yo también solté un pequeño suspiro al sentir sus manos en mi pecho. Sonreí a su respuesta -mas te vale que lo cumplas- termine de quitarle su camisa...después de eso comencé a besarlo, bajando hasta su cuello.

Escuche como soltó un pequeño gemido al besar su cuello y note su sonrojo en su rostro –v-vamos…yo cumplo con mi palabra…- terminó de quitarme la camisa y pasó a recorrer mi espalda, juntando aun más nuestros cuerpos.

-de acuerdo…te creeré, cabeza de chile…- reí un poco, el hecho de que ya empezáramos a hacer esto no quería decir que abandonaría sus apodos tan fácilmente –jejeje, al parecer continuaras llamándome con esos apodos…y espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo- me respondió.

Continué besando apasionadamente su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, besándolo y lamiendo sus pezones, mientras que por otra parte mis manos seguían acariciando su espalda.

Dejó escapar unos cuantos leves gemidos al sentir mis besos. Sus manos bajaron lentamente desde mi espalda hasta llegar a mi pantalón. -¿E-Estas seguro de querer seguir?

-c-claro que si…ya hemos llegado hasta aquí…¿por qué habría de detenerme, cabeza de chile?

-jejeje, si, su-supongo que tienes toda la razón…es solo que…estoy un tanto nervioso, ya sabes…entregarme por completo a la persona a la que más amo…yo…- acaricie su rostro – tranquilo…no pasara nada…- le dije para que se calmara un poco. Bueno, entendía lo que sentía…yo también me sentía un poco nervioso…

Decidí continuar, desabotonando su pantalón y quitándoselo, ahí comencé a acariciar su miembro y posteriormente a lamerlo y metérmelo a la boca.

-ahhhhh…Ri-Ricardo…ahh…- sentí como posaba sus manos sobre mis cabellos, incitándome a seguir. Oí sus gemidos y el como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que se corrió dentro de mi boca. Subí hasta su rostro y lo bese, pegándolo a mi cuerpo. El correspondió a mis besos y abrazos, termino de quitarme la ropa que me quedaba y me abrazo por el cuello, acostándose sobre la cama…yo encima de el…-te amo, Ricardo- me dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Acaricie su rostro y le dirigí una mirada cariñosa –y yo a vos, Juan…- me prepare para lo que venia, no sin antes acercarme a su oído para susurrarle –e-esto puede que te duela un poco…p-pero trataré de no lastimarte mucho…- el asintió con la cabeza –n-no te preocupes…mientras seas tu el que lo haga…

Dicho eso, comencé a introducir mi miembro dentro de el –ahhhhh….du-duele…- escuche decir a Juan –l-lo siento…- respondí, a la vez en que continuaba con las embestidas, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

-Ri-Ricardo…ahhh…ahhhh…p-por favor…n-no te de…detengas…ahhhh…- y tal y como me lo pidió, no me detuve…en un momento acerco su rostro al mió para poder darme un beso. Continuábamos besándonos apasionadamente, sentí como me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas casi enterrándome sus dedos en mi espalda –Ri-Ricardo…ahhh…y-yo…te amo…no me cansare de repetírtelo…-

-…yo…yo también…te amo…Juan…- fue en ese momento cuando sentí que me corrí dentro de el.

Terminado todo me separe de el, recostándome en la cama tratando de calmar mi respiración. Juan también se había recostado a mi lado, nos quedamos viéndonos un rato y me abrazó.

-¿sabes?...no pensé que realmente llegáramos a hacer esto…jeje, pero…me siento feliz de que haya pasado…- sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

-jejeje…yo también estoy muy feliz de esto…como quisiera que nos quedáramos así por siempre…

Sonreí ante lo que dijo. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío así que tome las cobijas y nos cubrimos con ellas. Lo volví a abrazar –t-te prometo que…a partir de ahora…las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran…a partir de hoy…estaré a tu lado para siempre…

Note como se sonrojaba al oírme, me abrazó con mucha más fuerza y se recargo sobre mi pecho –más te vale cumplirlo…- me sonrió.

-claro que lo haré…tonto...y espero que vos también estés a mi lado...si no...no te lo perdonare nunca...- acaricie sus cabellos y le di un pequeño beso.

-Jejeje, y aunque no quieras... siempre voy a estar a tu lado... – nos quedamos en esa posición un rato mas…si por mi fuera querría estar así por el resto de mi vida…

Al poco rato deje salir un pequeño bostezo…ya me estaba comenzando a sentir cansado…lo volví a pegar a mi cuerpo y antes de caer rendido, volví a decirle un –te amo…

-y yo a ti…- respondió, dándome un ultimo beso antes de quedarnos dormidos…

* * *

Datos históricos:

*La independencia de Guatemala y demás centroamericanos (menos Belice y Panamá) es el 15 de septiembre  
*Los lideres conservadores de Guatemala decidieron unirse al Imperio Mexicano para, por así decirlo, que México los protegiera de las agresiones externas (yo les recomendaría que leyeran la versión de cada uno de los países que formaron el imperio ya que algunos tienen cierta información y otros no)  
*Al disolverse este, Guatemala formo una república con el resto de los centroamericanos, la República Federal de Centro América, la cual duro aproximadamente unos 15 años.

Emmm…como dije, esto esta basado en un juego de rol, así que la historia solo es mía a medias. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
